In Which Anya Decides to Quit P A R T O N E
by AnyaAlstreim
Summary: Anya decides to quit the Knight of Rounds, and greatly Upsets Gino. How will he cope with her absence? Or Will Anya’s emotions get the better of her?…


~x[][][] **STORY INFO **[][][]x~

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Fan Fiction : **1

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Part: **1

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Title: **In which Anya decides to quit

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Site:**

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Anime: **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Pairing & Characters: **Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim & Gino x Anya

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Setting: **Britannia & Violet Hill

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Summary: **Anya decides to quit the Knight of Rounds, and greatly

Upsets Gino. How will he cope with her absence? Or

Will Anya's emotions get the better of her?…

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

**Author & Penname: **() AnyaAlstreim

----------------------- x Contact:

------------------------ x A. TRAN

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [][][]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------k n i g h t o f r o u n d s-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------00000000000000--------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------00000000000000--------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------00000000000000--------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------0000000000000000----------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------0000000000000--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------00000000000-----------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------0000000000-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------0000000000000---------------------------------------------------

-----0000000000000-------------------00000000000000000--------------------0000000000000------

---------------00000000---------------------000000000000000--------------------00000000----------------

-----------------00000000--------------------0000000000000-------------------00000000-------------------

---------------------00000000-----------------000000000000---------------00000000------------------------

------------------------00000000-------- ------00000000000-------------00000000- -------------------------

---------------------------00000000-------------0000000000-----------00000000-----------------------------

-------------------------00000000----------------000000000-------------00000000----------------------------

-----------------------00000000-------------------00000000---------------00000000--------------------------

---------------------00000000----------------------0000000-----------------00000000-------------------------

--------------------00000000------------------------000000-------------------00000000------------------------

----------------------00000000-----------------------00000--------------------00000000------------------------

------------------------------0000000000-------------0000-----------------------0000000000------------------

-------------------------------------00000000----------000----------------00000000-----------------------------

------------------------------------------00000000------V------------00000000----------------------------------

------------------------------------------000000000---------------000000000------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------000000-----------000000---------------------------------------------

------------------------000000000-----------000000--------000000-----------000000000---------------------

-------------------000000000000------------000000------000000------------0000000000--------------------

-------------------000000000000-------------000000----000000-------------000000000000-----------------

----------------0000000000000------------000000----000000----------- 00000000000000--------------

---------------------000000000000----------000000-----000000----------000000000000--------------------

-----------------------000000000000--------000000------000000--------000000000000----------------------

-----------000000000000000000000000000000--------000000000000000000000000000000----------

------------------00000000000000000000000000------00000000000000000000000000------------------

-------------------0000000000000000000000-----------------0000000000000000000000------------------

-----------------------0000000000000000000------------------0000000000000000000-----------------------

-----------------------000000000000000000---------------------000000000000000000-----------------------

---------------------0000000000000000000----------------------0000000000000000000---------------------

----------------------0000000000000000000--------------------000000000000000000-----------------------

---------------0000000000000000000000------------------------0000000000000000000000----------------

---------------------00000000000000000--------------------------- 00000000000000000----------------------

------------------0000000000000000-------------------------------------0000000000000000-------------------

---------------------00000000000000-------------------------------------00000000000000----------------------

--------------------------000000000000---------------------------------000000000000---------------------------

----------------------------------000000000000-------------------000000000000----------------------------------

-------------------------------------00000000000-----------------00000000000------------------------------------

---------------------------------------0000000000----------------0000000000--------------------------------------

----------------------------------------000000000------------------000000000--------------------------------------

----------------------------------------00000000---------------------00000000--------------------------------------

------------------------------------------0000000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000000---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------00000000000000000000000000----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------0000000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------0000000000000000000000----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------00000000000000-----------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------00000000000000-----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------0000000000000000-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------0000000000000------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------00000000000--------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------0000000000---------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------0000000000000------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------00000000000000000----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------000000000000000----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------0000000000000------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------000000000000-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------- -------------00000000000----------- --------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------0000000000--------------------------------------------------

----------©---M A D E B Y :------------------------------000000000---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------A. T R A N---------------------------00000000-----------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------0000000-----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------000000------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------00000------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------0000-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------000--------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------V----------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal morning. Six o'clock when Gino's teddy bear alarm clock buzzed

and woke him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a large yawn. The blonde

was always so energetic even at the earliest hours, so he quickly dressed and braided his

hair. Happily whistling to himself he walked down the long corridor. Presently stopping

he noted to himself "time to give Anya her wakeup call." Without a second thought or

gesture upon entering he opened the door and burst through. Looking around he could see

that Anya was not very organized, she never remembered much but she was not to blame.

He found her school uniform lying crumpled on the floor and neatly folded it for her. The

blonde tugged open the curtains allowing sunlight to stream in from the windows. Still no

signs of waking from Anya. He knelt down by her bedside and gently shook her

shoulders. "Oi Anya." still no response. He shook slightly harder " HElloo Annnnyaaa."

The pink haired girl shot up elbowing Gino in the chest. "Ugh, that's no way to greet me

so early in the morning," Gino mumbled shaking off the pain. Anya just glanced at him as

if saying he deserved it for waking her. But of course they both understood each other

well enough to comprehend these gestures. Anya climbed out of bed still in her pajamas

and looked around her unorganized room nervously. "Forgot your uniform again?" he

inquired. Anya just looked at him dazed and shrugged. Still whistling a happy tune Gino

pulled open the second drawer and tossed Anya her clothes. She thanked him with a

slight nod and walked past Gino. But being the patient man he was, he firmly grasped her

hand and led her towards the bathroom which was in the opposite direction and pushed

her in. Waiting outside he noticed Anya's camera phone lying on the table next to her

laptop. "She must have been up late updating her blog again" he thought to himself. He

scooped up the phone and flipped it open. Scrolling through her files he noticed one with

his name. Curiosity compelled him and he clicked open the file. Slightly raising an

eyebrow it amazed him how Anya had probably captured every second of his life. A

picture of him yawning, a picture of him eating a jelly bean, a picture of him with Suzaku,

a picture of him slipping and falling…wait how had she even gotten that picture? She

even had several pictures of him with nothing but a towel on. But of course it was Anya,

so naturally he didn't mind. He knew this was how Anya jogged her past memories, but

couldn't help but laugh at her concentration when she was snapping photos.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][][][][][]

Promptly, Anya walked out of the bathroom with her cape worn backwards. Gino

pulled the collar and flipped it back around, and lightly tossed Anya her phone. "Ready

ready?" he asked. Without the slightest hesitation she walked straight past him out of the

room and into the hall. "A-anya!" he raced after her, and guided her towards the correct door. He

sighed, what would she do without him? She was but a young girl of fifteen, and

although he had been assigned with her for nearly over a year now she had just been

appointed to the Knight of Rounds. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and started

chatting away happily. Although their characters were of complete opposite, they suited

each other well. Gino had the patience to cope with Anya's memory inefficiency, and

Anya well, Anya had no problem listening to Gino ramble on happily. She enjoyed it

much actually, but of course kept these feelings to herself and never responded which

suited Gino just fine. It was now 6:30 and he thought that he and Anya could go grab a

bite to eat. "say Anya wanna go get some breakfast?" at the hint of breakfast Anya

realized just how hungry she was, Gino was away on a late shift last night so she didn't

remember if she had eaten dinner or not. All she knew was that Gino had apparently

taken good care of her for the past year or so since she was well- still alive and

functioning. So the two Knight of Rounds walked towards the palace kitchens and Gino

talked on and on about who knew what. When they arrived, Gino grabbed a croissant and

an extra one for Anya. But reconsidering he tore her croissant in half as to only give her

half. He knew she didn't eat much hence her petite size, and he on the other hand ate

much more. Waving a butter knife in the air Gino spread jam on his breakfast, and did the

same for Anya as she patiently waited near the counter.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][x][][][][]

At around 7:00, they departed for their morning shift. Gino reporting towards the

West wing, and Anya towards the East, but a sudden announcement retired them of their

duties giving them both the day to relax. Gino met back up with Anya near the East wing

and questioned Anya as to how she was going to spend her free day. But of course Anya

just continued walking aimlessly and Gino had to stop and help her reorganize her thoughts.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][x][x][][][]

Even though Anya was usually a very quiet girl, he had never seen her this quiet.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since he woke her up and now she just seemed to be in a

reverie. Of course Gino didn't mind, but he was just worried. "Sit down," Gino instructed her, "I

wanna talk to you for a bit" Anya sat on the ground and Gino sighed "I meant the bench over

There," he said gesturing towards the bench , and helped Anya back up and led her towards

the bench where she obediently sat. He patted her head gently, "C'mon now Anya tell me

what's wrong." nothing but silence from Anya. He sat there with her for another hour or

so, and then gave her a gentle hug. Usually Anya would have pushed him away as an

impulse, but she let him comfort her for a full ten minutes, this told him how distraught she

really was. Finally Anya was ready to open up and talk. Even a few words were sufficient

and Gino understood. "I want to quit". Gino tilted his head slightly. "Quit? Quit _what_

Anya?." Anya gave him a hard steady look, "Quit the Knight of Rounds." Gino shot up

from his seat and shook Anya rather roughly by the shoulders. "Anya what are you

thinking?." No response from Anya, but that was to be expected. She sat there silently

looking at her phone. Gino looked down in such disappointment. "W-Why Anya why?"

he stammered. She looked up at him softly. "Because I am a burden." Calm and quiet as

she was Anya was quite observant. Every morning she mentally noted how much trouble

it was for Gino to wake up early just to remind her of all the things she had forgotten. She

was useless when it came to daily life, and she decided maybe it was best for her to take a

break from the Knight of Rounds. Gino looked wide eyed at Anya and began flailing his

arms in every which direction. "What! This is just crazy Anya what _are_ you thinking I

mean this just isn't fair why Anya _why_? This doesn't make sense, where will you go? Who is

going to remind you where your uniform is or tell you the difference between

your pink and white socks and … and.." Gino just burst out in a frenzy of words, while

Anya just looked at him quietly as if expecting such a reaction. But taking one last look at

Anya he knew her mind was set. He calmed himself down and kicked a stone quietly

cursing to himself. In all honesty the pink haired girl was confused. For about a month

now she had been coping with new emotions, she was such a soft spoken girl and well

she just didn't know what to do. But she knew the reason behind her unfamiliar emotions.

It was Gino. She cast a brief look towards him hoping to meet his eyes and tell him it was

O.K. but the boy simply stomped around angrily. Finally he spoke "Fine Anya if you want

to leave that's just fine, forget it, forget me." Anya simply rose to her feet and replied

bluntly " Fine." without bidding him farewell and simply walked away. Suddenly

forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at Anya, Gino jogged up to catch up with her

and put his hand on her shoulder. "The palace is _that_ way," he commented referring to

the cluster of buildings. Anya cast him a cold look and all the rage rushed back into Gino.

"_Fine_ I don't care where you're going, go and fall into a ditch or something and get stuck

in there forever. See if I care ." Anya looked down towards her shoes and brushed Gino's

hand off her shoulder. Her respond was another flat "fine" but her voice was barely

audible trying to hold back a hurt expression.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][x][x][x][][]

She wandered about ignoring her surroundings and even turned off her phone for

a change. This was not a memory she liked or wished to remember for that matter. Gino

went back to the palace carrying the news of Anya's choice to resign. During the walk he

tried to push her out of his mind as he trudged on grumpily, but still being the soft hearted

man he was, he just couldn't help but worry where his pink haired friend was. He knew that if

nobody stopped her she would indeed walk straight into a ditch and lay there till

somebody found her.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][x][x][x][x][]

But of course Anya did _not_ do such a thing. Instead she walked straight up a

grassy meadow where the violets where in bloom and lay under the shade of a yew tree.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was softly asleep, forgetting all her

worries. The breeze blew against the rippling grass making it look like a sea of green.

One hour, two hours, three hours, she lost track of time. When she awoke darkness

blanketed the sky, and the stars were sprinkled across them like diamonds. She sat upright

and leaned against the trunk of the tree watching as the cold night air turned her breath to

mist. She shivered rubbing her arms for warmth and brought her knees to her chest.

X----/----/----/----/----/----/----/---- [x][x][x][x][x][x]

She sat there silently, for a while hugging herself for warmth, when a large

blanket was suddenly draped her shoulders. Surprised she stood up and tugged the

blanket off. However, she soon realized it was a large green cape with the Britannian

emblem. Standing there behind her Gino looked at her sadly with his icy blue eyes. "Mind

if I join you?" he asked. Anya sighed lightly but shook her head as if saying she didn't

mind. "Good" he said, " I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a bite to eat." he

motioned towards the picnic basket in his hand. Realizing she was still holding Gino's

cape she handed it back to him, but he declined. "Nah, keep it, you need it more than I do,

besides you're pale and shivering." and with that said Gino draped his cape tightly around

Anya's shoulders again. He spread out a red checkered cloth on the grass and the pair sat

down. Gino let out a heavy sigh as he emptied the contents from the basket. "Y'know

Anya, I've been thinking, how 'bout you come back? Whaddya say?" His eyes looked at

her hopefully. But Anya just looked away averting his gaze. Gino dropped the plate he was

holding spilling salad over the cloth. He got down on both knees in front of Anya and

put both his hands on her shoulder. "Listen to me girl, you can't just leave me like this."

he looked down and let out a choking sob. "Please Anya take me back, don't leave me."

he pleaded. She hesitated for a mere second and memories came rushing through her

mind like a reeling timeline. His warm hands bringing back so many fond memories. And she

did not have to think twice or ponder over his questions. She knew that he would always

be there for her just like he did in the past, none of that would ever change. She then

gently placed her hand on his cheek. Gino looked at her hopefully "Can I take that as a

yes? Will you come back Anya?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He

grinned and kissed her longingly and softly and she blushed a soft pink as her lips curved

into a slight smile. "Y-yeah Gino I will." Gino nodded with utmost approval. "Good its

nice to have you back Knight of Six." She laughed a bit then nodded. He played with a

strand of her hair then kissed it. "Well then my princess shall we be heading back?" he

asked extending a hand. She slowly stood up, and placed her hand in his as he readjusted

his cape tightly around her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sure," she said, "let's go

Home." The clock struck midnight as they walked down the sea of grass.

x~[][][] **END** [][][]~x

To be continued…

X--[1]--[ x 2 x ]------x----------x---------- ~ [ p r e v i e w ] ~ ----------x----------x---------- N E X T C H A P T E R

**Title:**In Which the Knight of Rounds go on Vacation [ s p e c i a l ]

**Summary:**It's the start of Summer and all the Knight of Rounds are issued a short vacation period to kick back and relax. How will Gino, Anya, and the other Knight of Rounds choose to spend their rare vacation?

Release Date: [ unconfirmed ] [ around mid May 2009 ]

X----------/----------/----------/----------/----------/----------/----------/----------/----------


End file.
